


My Student Is Better Than Your Student

by witchbreaker



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: Kakashi and Zabuza have come to respect each other. They show it in a very special way.





	My Student Is Better Than Your Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



“Not bad.” Kakashi comments as Haku kicks the unlucky Grass kunoichi up and down the tournament field. He’s slouching behind the Hokage. The one visible eye barely open enough to watch the fighting. “The senbon technique’s a bit old fashion.” 

Zabuza snorts. He’s standing on the Mizukage’s left, hand occasionally twitching towards his sword because watching the others force themselves not to tense amuses him. “Still leagues better than whatever garbage the Uchiha is throwing around. Man of a thousand jutsu and you couldn’t teach him a decent fire jutsu?” 

“His family taught him that one when he was six. Got to save some things for later. He has a jinchurriki to fight after all. I would have thought Haku would have improved more in the last year. Too busy to teach?” 

“Haku far beyond teaching. All he needs is experience. Which is more than I can say for your pair. How the hell did it take seven months to get them up to this? God, he’s having trouble with a brat that can’t slide his foot two inches to the right.” 

“Sasuke’s has patience.” 

“Haku’s already won.” 

Kakashi twitches. “Some of us aren’t lucky enough to get throw away matches.” 

“You mean Nara took all the luck and Uchiha now has to work for it. That wasn’t a throw away match so much as political crap. If you’re going to use your student to settle a score at least make sure they get a little bloody. Builds character.” 

“Shikako like to win her matches without raising a finger.” 

“She must have been taking notes when she fought me.” 

“Maa, Shikako takes notes from everyone.” 

“Should have guessed she’d copy your habits for imitation. I guess expecting some originality from your student was asking for too much.” 

“I’m sure your ‘original’ teaching will be just as helpful to Haku as it was when you faced me.” 

Zabuza growls. “Haku will prove it when he defeats the your students.” 

“If you-“

“The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!” The proctor announces. Kakashi slouches even more as Zabuza directs his scowl at the man. The pair part ways as they follow their kages.


End file.
